LA PINTURA ENCANTADA
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al manga Skip Beat! de Nakamura Yoshiki. "El verdadero amor no sabe de obstáculos ni del tiempo. Ella esperaría a encontrarlo para permanecer siempre a su lado"


**[LA PINTURA ENCANTADA]**

Se estaba terminado la reunión que el presidente Takarada había solicitado con uno de sus más importantes elementos en LME, sino el que más, Ren Tsuruga en la sala de su monumental mansión. Habían estado discutiendo la posible incursión de este en una serie estadounidense como invitado especial, como siempre lo acompañaba su inseparable manager Yukihiro Yashiro para revisar los pormenores de la agenda de trabajo de su representado. Ren contesto que aún no era momento de internacionalizarse, pero pensando que aún le faltaba mucho que sortear antes de que volviera a estar en el mismo país que Hizuri Kuu y que si aceptaba, esto probablemente acarrearía problemas que era mejor evitar.

—Presidente Lory, creo que debería recordar que si pongo un pie en América, _"Julie"_ se encargaría de que jamás pudiera volver a Japón —dijo claramente alarmado el joven actor, aunque con su semblante de autocontrol, pero para el presidente quien lo conocía sobremanera era obvia su inquietud.

—Disculpen que les interrumpa ¿quién es Julie? —pregunto el hombre de lentes que les acompañaba.

Ambos se miraron y decidieron cortar el asunto, dando una respuesta evasiva a su interlocutor el dueño de LME.

—Es una vieja amiga…

—"_Ja, una mentira enorme de solo cuatro letras. No sé cuál de las dos últimas palabras ocasionaría tu muerte… vieja o amiga, mi madre te odia"_ —pensaba el guapo pelinegro mientras Yukihiro trataba de obtener más información como era su costumbre.

—Excusen la interrupción. Señor presidente el paquete ya se encuentra en la biblioteca, aun no ha sido desenvuelto, esperamos sus instrucciones para la colocación —dijo el hombre moreno de todas las confianzas de Lory Takarada.

Los ojos del hombre mayor se iluminaron como si en ellos hubieran aparecido estrellas fugaces, se levanto como un resorte y tomando su brillante capa dorada se alejo de sus invitados dando saltos de enorme felicidad como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Ren y Yashiro se vieron con unas mal dibujadas sonrisas de incredulidad, mientras se levantaban para retirarse del lugar, cuando fueron interceptados por un alegre Lory quien los arrastro literalmente hacia su biblioteca.

—Amigos míos me alegra que hayan decidido quedarse para contemplar esta obra maestra —hablaba el muy emocionado dueño de la casa.

—"_Pero si nos obligo a seguirlo"_ —repetían mentalmente sus oyentes, mientras su humor no era el mejor en ese momento. Aunque estaban intrigados por el enorme lienzo que estaba frente a ellos. Medía aproximadamente tres metros cuadrados y estaba cubierto con papel protector especial.

—Les quiero enseñar esta esplendida obra que acabo de adquirir en una subasta de Sotheby's, no pude resistirme ya que es del maravilloso pintor Kano Eitoku.

—¡Ah! Claro, sino me equivoco su mecenas fue Oda Nobunaga, en el periodo Azuchi-Momoyama, quien solo pintaba para el shōgun —mencionó verdaderamente interesado Yukihiro, ya que la pintura histórica era una de sus pasiones.

—Así es mi amigo, sin embargo después del asesinato de Nobunaga en 1582, el castillo fue destruido e incendiado totalmente para que ninguno de sus enemigos lo ocupase. En consecuencia, casi ninguno de sus trabajos artísticos sobrevivió. Esta pintura es una de las pocas que resistió al fatídico incendio, y asombrosamente la única que no tiene evidencia física de este acontecimiento —relataba seriamente el presidente.

Ren quien no comprendía lo que sus compañeros hablaban, se sentía incomodo por no ser partícipe de la conversación, pero sobre todo por no poder conseguir información de su celular como lo hacía cuando no conocía algo relacionado a su país huésped. Mientras su representante estuviera con ellos no podía expresarse libremente hacia Lory.

Mientras tanto el anfitrión seguía narrando la historia del cuadro recién adquirido.

—No sé sabe quien fue la **musa** de Eitoku, pero la belleza plasmada en ella es enigmática. Cuenta la leyenda que la mismísima _Konohana no Sakuyahime_, el **hada** de las flores de los cerezos, fue quien hechizo la pintura para que la belleza reflejada en ella no desapareciera aunque los siglos pasaran, no sólo por la joven quien la representa sino también por el paisaje que muestra su bello trabajo; la misma leyenda dice que descendió en el _Hanami_ del año anterior al incendio para bendecirla y que esto la protegió. Pero también hay un lado oscuro…

El presidente Takarada rasgó dramáticamente el papel en la que estaba envuelto el enorme cuadro, dejando al descubierto una imagen que no solo era irreal sino imposible. En ella estaba la mujer más hermosa jamás vista, vestida toda de blanco y tonos rosas como en la antigüedad representaban a las diosas míticas. En su mano derecha llevaba un espejo, símbolo de pureza en la religión sintoísta, en su mano izquierda sostenía una rama de _sakaki_, el árbol sagrado con poderes sobrenaturales. La hermosa joven de ojos dorados y larguísimos cabellos negros adornaba su pelo con una elegante tiara en forma de mariposa. Estaba flotando sobre una **laguna** en un bosque integrado completamente de árboles de sakura en una noche estrellada. Pero lo más asombroso de todo aquello es que el rostro de la muchacha, el cual reflejaba un enorme anhelo. Al mirarla uno simplemente pensaba que estaba siendo observado en exclusiva por ella, sintiendo el peso de esos ojos de color oro líquido.

Tsugura sintió una conexión extraña al mirar las orbes de mujer del cuadro, como si algo en ella lo llamará, con un poder tan avasallador que se vio transportado a la era de Nobunaga, entre samuráis, concubinas, princesas y castillos del Medievo Oriental, siendo él mismo uno de los cortesanos del shōgun, sabiendo de antemano que no conocía la historia básica de Japón. Tan absorto estaba que no escuchaba que le hablaba Yashiro desde ya hace varios minutos.

—Ren, ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que te propone el presidente Lory?, Ren, ¡Reeeen!

— ¡¿Queeeeé?! —le mal contestó el pelinegro a su manager con un aura tan oscura que era irreconocible en el popular actor, sus orbes también reflejaban maldad cuando volteo a mirarlo.

Yukihiro estaba libido, nunca su amigo le había hablado en tal tono, ni siquiera cuando estaba completamente exhausto o molesto, ni mucho menos lo había mirado así. Lory tuvo que intervenir para contrarrestar la escena desagradable que segundos antes había presenciado.

—Bien está decidido, confirmaré tu participación en la película…bueno manos a la obra. La filmación comenzará en dos semanas, tienes ese tiempo para leer el guión y empaparte de tu papel, serás un príncipe magnífico —dijo alegremente Takarada mientras un sequito de personas salidas de algún lugar lanzaban pétalos de rosas de todos colores al actor.

Ren estaba totalmente desconcertado con lo ocurrido y sumamente apenado por su comportamiento, no sabía que lo había llevado a sacar la parte oscura que siempre lo acechaba, nunca en todo el tiempo que conocía a Yukihiro le había gritado.

—Discúlpame Yashiro, no fue mi intención hablarte así.

—Descuida Ren, no ha pasado absolutamente nada —le respondió el de lentes.

Mientras salía de la biblioteca giro su cabeza en dirección a la ilustración, sentía aun esos ojos clavados en él, no dejaba de preguntarse quién era esa mujer que había logrado lo que ninguna otra, hechizarlo hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar que ahora era el ídolo Ren Tsugura y que Kuon ya no lo controlaba más. Ese descuido no ocurriría de nuevo.

El presidente Lory miró nuevamente su adquisición y su semblante cambio a uno muy juicioso, no había revelado toda la historia que envolvía a la hada de las sakuras, había hablado de la protección que el cuadro encerraba para sí mismo, pero no de las consecuencias que acarreaba poseerlo. También tenía una maldición.

—"_Aunque los siglos pasen, aunque los mares se sequen, aunque tenga que buscarte por siempre, te encontraré mi amor, volveremos al inicio juntos para ser felices en la eternidad"_ —leyó en silencio el grabado que estaba al pie de la imagen. — Representaré tu leyenda, tu vida y a tu amor, en quinientos años nadie ha encontrado registro alguno de tu existencia, pero sé que si exististe, porque siento no sólo tu presencia sino la vida que emanas de tu hermosa prisión, no eres solamente un hermoso dibujo. ¿Aún lo esperas, verdad? No quiero equivocarme, porque de ser así ¿qué estaré liberando? a un ángel o un demonio. Y aunque no tengo derecho, he involucrado a un "inocente"—dicho esto se dio media vuelta para marcharse, tenía cosas que preparar. El tiempo ya no era un aliado para ella.

Pasaron rápidamente las dos semanas que se fijaron para el inicio del rodaje. A la película la titularon "No me olvides". Ren interpretaría al príncipe Kai Usagi, futuro emperador de Japón en la era Sengoku, quien tendría que escoger entre su deber para con su pueblo y el amor de Tsuki Shiba, una doncella pura ofrecida desde su nacimiento a la Diosa de la Luna _Tsukuyomi no Mikoto_ para que nunca ocurrieran desgracias en el imperio, según rezaba la tradición de antaño.

Se llevo a cabo un maratónico casting para la selección de la actriz principal, siendo este supervisado por el propio Lory Takarada, quien fue el que entrevisto en solitario a las actrices que fueron elegidas del propio LME. Siendo la ganadora una actriz en ciernes, quien solo había aparecido en papeles de extra hasta el momento y no pertenecía a su empresa. Su nombre era Kyoko Mogami. Una joven de escasos diecisiete años, pero con gran talento. Fue una sorpresa que él no se decidiera por una actriz de mayor trayectoria y sorprendía aún más que fuera precisamente él quien supervisará en persona la filmación, entrometiéndose en los asuntos de mayor importancia. Solía dejar a criterio de los demás los proyectos de importantes, aunque vigilará a distancia.

Entre el presidente Takarada y el director Hiroaki Ogata decidieron que se harían las escenas de batalla y donde apareciera solamente Ren en primer lugar, y después filmaría Kyoko las escenas en las que no tuviera que interactuar con el actor. Debido a esto ella y él no se conocieron hasta un mes después del inicio del rodaje.

A la cita para el ensayo general de escena principal llegaron ambos con puntualidad inglesa. Ren llego con Yashiro a las locaciones al aire libre con una diferencia de dos horas ya que su arreglo personal requería menor tiempo para estar listo, mientras que ella ya estaba siendo preparada por los maquilladores profesionales para la caracterización de su personaje. La vestían y engalanaban conforme al rango social y divino que debía proyectar. Entretanto el pelinegro ya caracterizado como el príncipe al que debía dar vida releía el guión para las escenas románticas que tendría con su joven co-estrella, pensaba que al ser más joven que él debería tratarla lo más delicadamente que pudiera, pues había escuchado de los técnicos y del staff en general que se trataba de una joven educada, considerada y muy profesional, a pesar de su poca experiencia; pero sobre todo alababan sus modales que no parecían de esta época y su refinada belleza.

—Ya es hora Ren, la señorita Mogami ya se encuentra a la orilla del lago Biwa y están preparadas la pantallas verdes de fondo para la sobre-posición digital de los árboles de sakura —le informó el director Ogata.

—Le sigo señor director —respondió la joven estrella.

Al llegar al lugar indicado Tsugura pudo apreciar el esfuerzo que había hecho el equipo de producción para recrear la época Sengoku al aire libre, pero lo que verdaderamente había llamado su atención fue la joven vestida con kimono ceremonial que indicaba el virginal estatus de su posición en la sociedad de aquel entonces. Solamente había apreciado su espalda, pero la química que sintió fue abrumadora, estaba hablando con el presidente Lory como si se conocieran de años. En ese momento ella giro para mirarlo, ya que su acompañante le había dicho que debía de hacer las presentaciones de rigor.

—Ren te presento a tu "compañera" la señorita Kyoko Mogami.

—En un verdadero honor trabajar bajo la tutela de tan prestigioso y talentoso actor. Por favor cuide de mí honorable maestro —respondió la joven mientras se inclinada en una reverencia tan formal como exquisita.

Al levantarse ella, el joven pudo apreciar el color de sus ojos, eran iguales a la de la mujer de la pintura, pero sobre todo estaban tan vivos como los de ella. Sin saber cómo alzó su mano para tratar de tocar el rostro de la muchacha, pero un leve carraspeo por parte del hombre quien los presento, hizo que detuviera su movimiento. Y lo más sorprendente para él es que la adolecente parecía esperar esa reacción por su parte. Se dijo que no tenía importancia, que fue un reflejo involuntario, aunque él no hacía algo sin pensarlo a conciencia.

—¡Oh!, nada de eso el placer es todo mío, se lo aseguro —respondió un serio Ren.

En ese momento se acerco el novel director, para platicar sobre las tomas y los movimientos de cámara que se realizarían en la escena donde el príncipe heredero, conocía a su amor prohibido. Y comenzaron a grabar.

La primera semana de rodaje donde trabajaron juntos, se desarrollo en total cordialidad y camaradería. Filmaron varias escenas de importancia con distintos cambios de vestuario. El pelinegro se sentía a gusto con su co-protagonista y eso se reflejaba en el set. El desempeño de ambos era excelente, por lo que no había retrasos ni repeticiones. Hace ya mucho tiempo que Tsugura no se sentía tan cómodo en un trabajo, casi desde que había salido de los Estados Unidos para forjarse un nombre propio y ya no estar bajo la sombra de sus padres. Aunque no lo admitiera empezaba a ver a Kyoko de una forma no profesional y a ella no parecía incomodarle las atenciones que él le prestaba, y esto fue captado por dos de las mentes más agudas del lugar.

Yashiro que no podía estar más feliz por su amigo, decidió que la señorita Mogami era la pareja adecuada para un espíritu tan viejo como obtuso, del que hacía gala su camarada. Ayudaría a que se acercaran más allá del trabajo.

Entretanto Takarada estaba plenamente consciente del verdadero estado de ánimo de su protegido. En su opinión Ren estaba en el filo de la espada, había notado que estando junto a ella estaba tranquilo y en paz, pero cuando Kyoko necesitaba hablar con alguien del sexo masculino, aunque era brevemente, su aura se tornaba oscura, como en el periodo que lo conoció. Aunque nadie más lo notara era obvio para él.

—Para su fortuna o su desgracia la rueda del destino comenzó a girar desde hace quinientos años para tres almas atrapadas en un ciclo infinito, pero eso está a punto de acabar. Faltan solamente dos escenas, la de la caída del reino y la del único beso que los amantes habían compartido antes de la muerte de ella.

El actor se encontraba en su departamento tratando de descansar del día agotador del que fue participe. Solo en la penumbra de su habitación, acostado largamente en su cama reflexionaba sobre los sentimientos que Kyoko había despertado en él. Pensaba que nunca volvería a sentir atracción por alguien y menos por casi una niña; trataba de ignorar la voz de su antiguo yo, quien le gritaba que ella, ya era una mujer y que al admirarlo tanto no le sería difícil conseguirla. Luchaba contra el anhelo de tenerla, de sentirse feliz y el castigo autoimpuesto por un pasado que le avergonzaba.

Mientras tanto en el ala norte de la mansión Takarada se llevaba a cabo una conversación que a los oídos de cualquier otra persona resultaría de lo más extraña. Pues solamente se escuchaba una sola voz.

_—Le agradezco tanto lo que ha hecho por mí, en pocas horas todo habrá acabado y los dos ya no nos separaremos_ —se escucho la voz angelical de una joven mujer.

—Espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Te confieso que tengo miedo por él y por ti. La oscuridad que habita en su corazón se está manifestando en demasía —dijo el hombre de bigote e indumentaria estrafalaria, en lo que se llevaba a los labios una copa de coñac.

_—Lo sé, he sentido la presencia del yokai que me encerró y que ennegreció su corazón, estaba segura que lo encontraría a él, pero no que ambos hubieran reencarnado en un mismo cuerpo_. _Será difícil el tratar de separarlos y es posible que no lo logre, pero aunque cueste mi existencia, conseguiré que esa sombra jamás lo perturbe de nuevo_ —dijo la dueña de ese exquisito sonido.

—Te admiro…mi hermosa criatura, pero me gustaría saber porque me elegiste a mí para ser el intermediario de esta aventura —pregunto el hombre de peculiares vestimentas.

La joven le sonrió tierna y sinceramente y le dijo:

_—En todos estos siglos no había encontrado a un ser que interpusiera al amor a cualquier otro sentimiento o interés material, he estado en casas elegantes, museos importantes, oculta en bóvedas durante todo este tiempo y simplemente cuando me miraban alababan mi belleza, al pintor o al cuadro completo. Ninguno había reparado en la soledad de mis ojos, solamente usted en aquella sala abarrotada de gente y cuando fui vendida, estaba triste pues mi tiempo se agotaba y no había encontrado a mi amado para romper la maldición. Por eso me revele ante usted ese mismo día y para mi sorpresa no lo tomo mal, ni pensó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Usted es mi ángel guardián, mi Cupido. Hizo investigaciones, confío en mí y encontró a quien tanto he buscado. Mi felicidad, mi amor y mi libertad se la deberé a usted _—dijo entre lágrimas la dulce jovencita desde su altura.

El hombre mayor levanto su copa hacia ella, con una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento y brindo por su futuro.

En la mañana del siguiente día Lory Takarada y el director Hiroaki Ogata estaban reunidos para organizar las últimas escenas que faltaban por grabar.

—Es necesario que para estas tomas, selecciones a unos pocos, a los más indispensables. Sólo debemos presenciarlas unos cuantos, por favor —le pidió el mayor a su interlocutor.

—No tengo inconveniente, pero me resulta extraña su petición presidente —respondió el joven director.

—Disculpa sinceramente los inconvenientes que te ocasiono, pero es necesario, lo que vamos a presenciar será algo que estará fuera de nuestra comprensión —dijo seriamente el pelinegro de raros ropajes.

Extrañado por las palabras de su amigo, Ogata no dijo palabra alguna, pensando en que algo peculiar ocurriría en las últimas escenas. Su carácter apacible lo hacía un hombre digno de confianza.

Como el director lo había prometido, en el set de filmación estaba solamente el personal mínimo, el resto del staff fue enviado a su casa. Esto causo extrañeza en el Ren y Yashiro, ya que no era el ambiente normal con bullicio de los días anteriores. Pero no dijeron algo al respecto.

Las grabaciones de este día estarían empatadas, primero se grabaría la lucha encarnizada del príncipe Kai Usagi para proteger el castillo y después donde él encontraba a su amada a las puertas de la muerte por _jigai_, por ofender a la Diosa de la Luna por los sentimientos de amor hacia su señor.

Se desarrollo la escena de la batalla con caballos, samuráis y un vasto ejército, luchando para defender el castillo de los invasores del clan Takeda, que querían la destrucción del último de los Usagi. Ren interpreto al estoico príncipe en el campo de batalla comandando a sus ejércitos siendo protegido en escasa forma por sus samuráis, empuñando su _katana_, de la que se decía había sido forjada de un rayo de luz de luna enviado por la propia _Tsukuyomi no Mikoto_ y entregada a los Usagi para enfrentar la oscuridad que desde tiempos inmemorables habitaba en el mundo mortal. El joven heredero se debatía con gran orgullo y precisión militar al enfrentarse a su enemigo, pero en un momento de distracción el capitán de las fuerzas enemigas había traspasado las puertas sagradas de la Luna Llena y se dirigía por las largas escaleras hacia el Templo de la Luna para capturar a su doncella consagrada. Con ella en sus manos podría poner de rodillas al todo los habitantes del castillo.

—¡Detente miserable!, no te atrevas a dar un paso más —gritaba Kai con voz amenazante, mientras avanzaba con su maltrecho cuerpo.

—Ríndete, estás perdido, ella será de nuestro señor Takeda. Nuestra victoria está asegurada con la doncella en nuestro poder. Tsuki es la verdadera llave del poder de los Usagi, pero eso está por cambiar.

El rostro de Kai mostraba una confusión palpable, no entendía que papel jugaba su amada en la victoria o derrota de su clan. Pero el enemigo sí lo noto y dijo despectivamente.

—¡No lo sabes, ja ja ja! No lo sabes —se burlaba el capitán enemigo, sin que este se diera cuenta que algo muy peligroso despertaba en Ren, que nada tenía que ver con la interpretación de su papel.

—Ella es la hija de la Diosa _Tsukuyomi,_ quien renace cada que hay un Usagi en peligro de ser derrotado. Haz tenido el arma más poderosa de todas a tu alcance y no lo has sabido — mientras se mofaba el intruso, el príncipe había avanzado a una sorprendente velocidad y de una violenta patada lo había lanzado de las escaleras para asombro de todos en el set.

El director Ogata estuvo a punto de detener la grabación, pero fue interrumpido por el presidente Takarada, quien se limito a mirarlo de forma que él comprendió que esto se refería. El final había comenzado.

Discretamente sacaron de la toma al actor que se desmayo a causa del golpe recibido. Siguieron filmado a Ren subiendo hacia el Templo Lunar, se movía como un felino, proyectando un aura siniestra. Al estar de espaldas ninguno de los presentes se percato del cambio de color en sus ojos, que pasaron del café al más intenso azul. Al llegar al termino de la serie de escalones abrió de una patada las puertas, ahí estaba ella toda vestida de blanco con tonos rosas con su tiara de mariposa sobre su negra cabellera; en la posición inicial del suicidio por honor, cogiendo entre sus manos el _kaiken_ para llevarlo a su cuello, como exigía el protocolo de una mujer de la realeza.

De un solo salto llego hacía ella y con manotazo le tiro la daga ceremonial. La levanto en vilo y la apretó contra su pecho, extrañamente ella no protesto, pero tampoco correspondió a su posesivo contacto.

El guionista no daba crédito a lo que veía, pues nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba en el libreto, quiso protestarle al director, pero este simplemente puso un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio y que no aceptaba sus reclamos. Obata estaba inmerso en la situación que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Entretanto él dejaba tranquilamente a Kyoko en el suelo apoyada sobre sus pies. Pero le tomo el rostro entre sus manos para verla detalladamente, la contemplaba como sí hacía años que no la miraba. Lentamente ella retiro su faz de entre sus manos y se alejo un poco de él. Y estado de espaldas dijo:

—Hola Kuon, veo que ya despertaste.

En respuesta el aspecto de Ren cambio drásticamente. Su armadura cayó dejándolo con los ropajes básicos de la nobleza, una luz lo envolvió y su pelo antes negro cambio a uno rubio dorado y creció hasta la cintura.

Silencio. Era solo silencio lo que envolvía a los presente, eran estatuas vivientes que no sabían como reaccionar a lo que ocurría, no podían escuchar, pero el solo ver era asombroso.

—Mi hermosa novia, veo que ya has podido descender del cuadro, ¡hum! es cierto ya casi ha terminado el plazo que te di para que volvieras a mí. Es sublime lo hermosa que te sigues conservando, pero claro esta, tu madrina _Konohana no Sakuyahime_ puso una protección para que no sufrieras percance alguno. Es una verdadera lástima que no me llamarás en aquel incendio, esa era una oportunidad enorme para que aceptarás estar a mi lado, pero ella se entrometió —dijo con voz sensual el ente diabólico que ahora estaba frente a ella.

—No solo fue ella, mi madre te expulso de su reino, condenándote a reencarnar como humano, sabías perfectamente que yo estaba destinada a casarme con el príncipe de las hadas, con Ren el hijo de mi amada madrina, el único hombre a quién he amado —le dijo con frio desdén.

—¡Oh, sí! El perfecto príncipe nacido de las llamas eternas en el paraíso de _Amaterasu_, quien merecía todo solo por ser hijo de quien era. Pues no, tú no serías para él, serías mía o de nadie; por eso plante en la mente del pintor tu hermoso rostro, por eso avive la rencilla entre los clanes rivales, por eso provoque el incendio culpándolo a él, por eso te aprisioné en el cuadro cuando él fue ejecutado. Pero no contaba con el amor de madre de las Diosas por sus hijos, ese amor estúpido que no comprendo, tu madre envío su alma a la urna de las reencarnaciones y la de él te cuido de mí. No fuiste mía en aquel entonces, pero lo serás ahora, acaso no tengo el mismo aspecto que tu verdadero amor. Me costó siglos poder encontrar su alma y fusionarme con él.

Mientras Kuon hablaba, Kyoko se desplazaba para coger la katana plateada que minutos antes estaba en las manos de él. Ocultándola entre sus ropas.

—Durante años lo metí en problemas, provocando la decepción de sus padres y la reprobación de todo aquel que lo conocía. Por azar del destino lo llamaron como yo, quien diría que tendría que formarse una personalidad falsa con su verdadero nombre y huir al otro lado del mundo para tratar de enmendar sus culpas —se burlaba el rubio, sin percatarse del cambio que en Kyoko se formaba.

—Kuon… ¿qué debo hacer para poder recuperar mi libertad?, ya no puedo volver a ser prisionera, no más—pregunto con una voz dócil y sosegada, bajando la cabeza en señal de humildad mientras se acercaba a él.

—Tu libertad tiene el mismo precio de hace quinientos años, en un beso debes jurarme fidelidad eterna, debes aceptar ser mi esposa en el momento de unir nuestros labios. Tú eres lo que más he querido en el universo divino o mortal, quiéreme y serás libre —esto lo dijo desde el fondo de su dolido y oscuro corazón.

Kyoko avanzó hacia él como pasos lentos y mesurados. Estaban ya frente a frente para sellar con un ósculo celestial la unión entre una princesa y un dios degradado a demonio, sus caras se acercaban lentas y anhelantes. Kuon cerró los ojos en espera de la que sería su eterna esposa, pero repentinamente sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho. Kyoko le había clavado la katana forjada con el rayo que su madre había mandado a la tierra. La princesa se aferro a él hasta que sus ojos se volvieron cafés de nuevo y en ese momento lo beso pronunciando mentalmente las palabras que sellaría su destino con el de su verdadero amor: _"Ren, amado mío soy tuya, te quiero como mi querido esposo para toda la eternidad"_. El cuerpo de Kuon se desplomó en el suelo.

Ella saco la espada que había enterrado en el corazón del demonio, en la punta se apreciaba un diamante negro que deposito en su mano derecha haciéndolo estallar en miles de pequeños fragmentos para que nunca más volvieran a unirse. Después coloco ambas palmas en el agujero de cuerpo de Ren e invocó una plegaria para curarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos angustiosos hasta que la herida fue cerrada. Con lágrimas en los ojos Kyoko se arrojo sobre el pecho de Ren para saber si su corazón latía. Milagrosamente este abrió sus ojos y la rodeo con sus brazos, tenía de nuevo su aspecto normal. La abrazaba tan fuerte que ella misma se separo de él por el dolor que sentía.

—¿Recuerdas quién soy? —le preguntó ella afligida. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir y su voz estaba enronquecida por el llanto.

—Mi esposa —le contesto su amado con una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad.

Ella volvió a desplomarse sobre él, riendo con verdadera felicidad. El hechizo estaba roto y la maldición del cuadro se había terminado.

Ambos a lo lejos escucharon:

—Corteeeeeeeeeeeee, se imprime.

Todos los presentes de la irrealidad que se había llevado a cabo salieron corriendo para ver como se encontraban. No podían creer de lo que habían sido testigos. Se pidió un médico para Ren y Kyoko, además del desafortunado actor que rodo por las escaleras. Fueron revisados y dados de alta.

Mientras que el presidente Lory junto con Yukihiro se encargaban de apaciguar la situación. Increíblemente este convenció a todos de que él mismo junto con sus actores y el director habían ideado hacer una demostración del nuevo equipo de efectos especiales que habían solicitado a un nuevo proveedor. Haciendo cómplice al director Ogata de su silencio y al propio Yashiro.

—"_Gracias"_, susurraron ambos al pasar tomados de la mano junto al presidente de LME, para desaparecer en el corredor del estudio de grabación.

—Se terminará de grabar de acuerdo a lo programado, con unos días de retraso, claro está. Solamente quedará la edición y la publicidad sobre la película. Todo lo ocurrido fue solamente un pequeño retraso. Pero les aseguro que nuestros actores estarán listos para cualquier reto que se les presente en el futuro —terminó de hablar con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro el dueño de la estación.

Tiempo después ante los medios de comunicación de Japón, sus amigos y familiares Ren Tsugura y Kyoko Mogami unían nuevamente sus vidas inmortales en el verdadero Templo de la Luna en Kyoto en una tradicional boda sintoísta en el inicio del Hanami, rodeados de pétalos de flores de cerezos, pues sabían que sus dos madres celestiales también estaban presentes en la boda de sus queridos hijos.

Pero querido lectores, había alguien en quien la felicidad no cabía del gusto que sentía. Yashiro lloraba a la par de todas las muchachas que veían escapar a su ídolo en brazos de otra mujer, pero para él era la culminación de todas sus metas románticas, para los dos seres que tanto había procurado en estos años.


End file.
